The Solo Performance
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Sharpay dies in a car crash, Ryan signs up for the talent show to perform a tribute in memory of his twin. A sad oneshot songfic where Ryan shows what Sharpay was really like. Set to Go the Distance


A/N: Ok, the inspiration struck me for this fic while listening to the song "Go the Distance" originally from Disney's Hercules, but I was listening to Lucas Grabeel's version from the Disney Mania 5 CD, I strongly advise you check it out. It is a beautiful song and I thought it would work well. This whole thing takes place while Ryan is backstage and performing. I apologize if it is confusing. The _italics_ are Ryan's thoughts, **bold** are song lyrics, and ---- are to break between memories and what's happening. I also apologize for any punctuation mistakes. I am notoriously bad at punctuation. Warning: this is a fairly sad story. As always please read and REVIEW!

A/N 2: I've made some small adjustments that were brought to my attention, just minor editing. I'm sorry that some of the spacing is funny

Disclaimer: High School Musical is not mine neither is the song. They belong to Disney. However the concept was mine own.

**The Solo Performance**

He was back stage, nervously waiting to go on. He had never experienced nerves like this before performing, but then, he had never performed alone like this. He was completely on his own, should he fail it would be entirely his fault. _Well, it's usually my fault anyway according to Shar_ he thought to himself with a sad smile.

It had been two months since the accident. His twin sister, Sharpay Evans, had died in a car accident on her way home from a concert. Those two months had been, by far, the hardest days of his life. He thought that maybe this horrible event might have a silver lining in his family actually coming together. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Things only got worse. With his parents mourning, fighting, and blaming themselves for his sister's death he was more alone than ever. His sister was the only one that seemed to really care about him. Of course, the school didn't know that. The side of Sharpay that showed any emotion other than contempt was for behind closed doors. When those doors were closed Sharpay Evans was a wonderful person. Don't role your eyes, she still wanted all things fabulous, but she was also kind and caring.

_That is the side of Sharpay the world needs to see_, Ryan thought.

He had decided as soon as he had signed up for the talent show that he would use her favorite quote. It had hung in a frame on her wall for years. In the weeks after the accident and leading up to sign-ups for the talent show he had spent many hours sitting on her bed staring at it, trying to make the right decision.

"_People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle_

_and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness_

_sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a_

_light from within."_

_-Elizabeth Kuble-Ross_

The words were in Shar's signature shade of pink with a simple white background, the only plain thing in the room. He had asked once, why she kept it so drab. She had replied with a simple smile, "The words are beauty enough."

He could hear her voice even now. _You're right, they really are_. Kuble-Ross's words had kept him in the show. He needed to show that light in him and the light within Sharpay; the light that, in her case, had been extinguished all too soon.

Tears started to well up in Ryan's eyes. But he wiped them away. After all, the show must go on.

He was quite proud of his work. He had made the video himself, with footage of the real Sharpay; birthdays, family vacations, he had even used some pictures from the funeral. Those photos would be the test of his professionalism. He would need to keep his voice steady and hold the notes while watching one of his most painful memories. He had already known what song he would use. It was the only piece he had ever sung lead on and it was one of Sharpay's favorites. He thought back to the first time he had sung it for her.

-------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

Their parents were yelling again when they got home from school. It was the first day of fourth grade and they had walked home by themselves for the first time, and as a result were feeling fairly accomplished. Ryan knew that Sharpay was really looking forward to telling their parents all about what had happened at school, but she knew better than to interrupt a "discussion" like the one that was currently taking place in the kitchen. Wanting to be the supportive brother he had tried to distract her.

"Hey Shar," he said brightly, turning her away from the kitchen, "you wanna hear a song I've been learning? It's called "Go the Distance"."

"You've been learning music without me?" She said with slight disbelief.

"Only a little. Just this one song really. You want to hear it?. . . Please?"

"I guess so"

She was disappointed and he knew that, but at least now they could get out of range of the yelling. They went up to her bedroom. It was bigger than his, but he didn't mind.

"Ok, now I haven't sung it in front of anyone before so please don't laugh."

She nodded in agreement. He started to sing and everything else just seemed to fade away. That is until he finished and a huge crash was heard from downstairs. Apparently the "discussion" has elevated to an argument and there were objects being thrown, though there were no clues as to by whom.

"Ry," she said in a quite voice, "could you sing it again, a little louder this time?"

He knew that voice, she was scared, but didn't want to say so. He knew not to call her on it, so he did all he could do; sing. From that point on, every once in a while Sharpay would come into his room, sometimes for no reason at all, and request that song. He always obliged.

---------------------------------------------------end flashback-------------------------------------------------

She was his sister and this was for her.

_Ok, here we go. Deep breath and. . ._ Ryan walked out on stage in a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black hat. Nothing extravagant, not today, he had decided; just something simple.

"I know many of you didn't expect to see here, up on this stage today." He looked out at the sea of faces staring back at him, "and most of you have never seen me perform a solo."

His confidence was crumbling. _What was I thinking? Perform by myself in front of all of East High? Most of these people don't even care, they thought Shar was. . .NO!I can't go back. This is for Sharpay. Ok, and for me too._

After all the words to this song were all about going the distance, having courage, and working towards something.

He quickly scanned the room for a friendly face. He found it on Kelsi. She was poised and ready at the piano with an encouraging smile on her face. That was all he needed. She had been there for him since the start of this project

------------------------------------------------ flashback------------------------------------------------------

"The sign up sheet for the annual East High Talent Show will be placed of the bulletin board at the end of today; anybody wishing to perform in our display of the sacred arts is welcome to. However, the sign ups are taken very seriously. Consider your decision wisely as there is limited time to sign up. One week will be all the time you have; after that the sign ups will be closed and preparation will begin." Ms. Darbus announces dramatically, "Questions?"

Jason, a member of the East high basket ball team, raised his hand.

"Jason?"

"What was your favorite talent show performance Ms. Darbus?"

A collective groan went through the class room, but Ryan wasn't listening. He was thinking about the talent show. He had known it was coming, but he still wasn't completely ready for the announcement for signups. He had been arguing with himself for days whether or not it would be right for him to do the talent show and had finally come up with a solution the previous night. As the bell rang Ryan dashed out the door and headed straight for the music room. He knew what he had to do and was slightly nervous about it. After all, his relationship with Kelsi had always been kind of awkward; with Sharpay always walking over her and him never really doing anything about it. After the summer at Lava Springs things had gotten better, but he hadn't talked her since he lost Sharpay. As he approached the music room he could hear her playing the piano inside, he paused, trying to figure out what to say and then gently knocked on the door. The music stopped and he heard a faint "come in" from inside.

"Hey Kels," he looked at his shoes as he entered, "Sounds good."

"Thanks. It's been awhile since I've seen you. How are you holding up?" She was genuinely concerned. "What are you going to do about the talent show coming up? I know that was always a big deal for you two."

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about, and that will probably factor into my answer to the first question. See, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"I have an idea for a performance for the talent show, but I'm going to need your help."

Kelsi had agreed and been incredibly supportive through the entire process; helping him with the musical arrangements, guiding him while he still got to make the final decisions. She was an incredible life line during the weeks leading up to the show.

----------------------------------------------------end flashback----------------------------------------------

_Thanks Kels. OK, here we go_. He cleared his throat.

"This is something I put together for my sister. A person very few people really knew."

He nodded at Kelsi to start playing and for the tech guy to start the video. _It's now or never_. He took a deep breath and . . .

**I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place**

The black screen faded into the pink words that he had grown so fond of.

**  
****Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face**

The words faded to video from kindergarten. Their first ever curtain call. They had been dwarves in the kindergarten's production of Snow White. That is where they had gotten their first taste of applause.

**  
****And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be**

All of the cast was lined up and thrilled at the applause. The camera pans to show all of the proud parents clapping for their kids.

**I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance**

It was their seventh birthday party. Shar had planned the whole thing, with Mom's help of course. The theme was Hollywood. Everything was glamorous and glitter filled; from the streamers to the table clothes. Both twins were smiling from ear to ear as they ran around with their friends. All of them were wearing huge sunglasses to go with the theme.

**  
****I will find my way  
If I can be strong**

They were playing pin the tail on the donkey, and smashing a piñata

**  
****I know every mile  
Will be worth my while**

The cake was brought out, shaped like a star from the Hollywood walk of Fame, both of their names on it.

**  
****When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong**

**  
**Ryan and Sharpay were practically swimming in wrapping paper after opening gifts and hugging, grinning at their father who was behind the camera.

**  
****Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate**

Photos from the police report. Sharpay's shiny, pink Mustang bashed up like scrap metal, glass on the ground, and police caution tape everywhere.

**  
****Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you**

The funeral, everybody dressed in black. Ryan was standing between his mother and father as an only child for the first time in his life.

**  
****And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait**

The headstone in the cemetery, cloaked in bouquets and wreaths of flowers

**  
****It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through**

**  
**Ryan holding his mother as she sobs at the grave site. Only photos of this event, nobody had it in them to take video.

**  
****And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track**

**No I won't accept defeat**

The twins and their parent on a family vacation, they had gone camping in the summer of 2005 in Colorado . Despite their outward appearance the Evans family enjoyed being out in nature.

**It's an uphill slope****  
****But I won't lose hope**

Ryan and Sharpay with backpacks on and they wave at their dad, again behind the camera, as they head towards a trail that will lead them up the mountain.

**Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete**

The Evans family swimming in the lake. The siblings in a water fight, Sharpay laughing and squealing.

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

Footage of Sharpay from the media class library, her being her outward, bossy self followed directly by a clip from Easter that same year. She was helping paint sets at an elementary school after the children had gone home so the background would be ready for their spring play.

**  
****Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance**

It was the last EHS production before the accident. An ensemble cast in the production of Chicago. Never the less, Sharpay was center stage as often as possible. The play had been filmed as part of an audition to be sent to some connections in LA and an entrance video for Julliard. They were on their way to the stars.

**  
****I will search the world  
I will face its harms**

One of their big dance numbers, just the two of them, smiling and over exaggerating every emotion; being their stage selves, hamming it up for the audience.

**  
****I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...**

The final curtain call, Ryan and Sharpay, front and center, hand in hand with the cast as they take their final bow.

**  
****I will search the world  
I will face its harms**

The hugs shared from birthdays and vacations played in a montage, slowing into a slow motion replay of their seventh birthday embrace. Both children were smiling at the camera in their massive sunglasses; Sharpay's arms around Ryan like he was greatest thing in the world and Ryan hugging his sister back.

**  
****Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...**

The hug fades to black and one of Sharpay's many glamour shots is displayed.

As he held the last note everyone could see that he had tears on his cheeks, but he didn't care. He may be crying but his voice never so much as wavered. He had never sounded better, because for the first time in weeks he had a reason to sing.

As Kelsi played the final note on the piano and the sound faded into nothing, Ryan could hear the crowd somewhere between shock and tears. Then, slowly, Troy and Gabriella started to clap, followed by Chad and Taylor. Next was Zeke, who stood. After that it was a wave of applause that quickly became a standing ovation. Ryan motioned over in thanks to Kelsi and then turned to the screen behind him which was still filled with the recent picture of his sister and the words "R.I.P. Sharpay Evans; A shooting star that went the distance (1990-2007)"

_It's all for you sis, all for you._


End file.
